


Bravery

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, dorian loves backrubs, goodbye world, they literally just fluffy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is an absolute wretch.</p>
<p>Currently, there are two massive arms around him, a mouth pressed against the back of his neck, and a spine-chilling, mind-numbing snoring rattling his ears.</p>
<p>---</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> For @SerStroud on Twitter. uwu
> 
> This is literally just fluff im so soz

Cullen is an absolute wretch.

Currently, there are two massive arms around him, a mouth pressed against the back of his neck, and a spine-chilling, mind-numbing snoring rattling his ears.

It’d almost been cute for the first few minutes, but now it’s really more of an inconvenience, and had neatly done away with Dorian’s morning wood. Really, he was just putting out his own fire at this point.

“ _Cullen_ ,” he hisses, for the fifth time, and aforementioned man’s arms tighten minutely around him. Dorian almost feels a pang of affection when he murmurs something that sounds vaguely like “moustache” against his nape.

Then he starts snoring again.

Dorian almost feels his spine arch up like a cat as he tries to squirm away. “You massive /twit/, I’m going to set everything you love on fire, and then freeze it, and then…. burn the ashes. Let me _go_ if you’re going to insist on being a fucking _bear_.”

Cullen seems to rouse, and whuffs softly on the skin behind Dorian’s ear, like a horse, pressing his nose into the soft, buzzed side of his head. “Mmmmmmh.”

“If I’d known you were going to be like this, I might’ve never started. Wait until the inquisition learns that their commander is actually a cuddly… _loud_ … cat.” Dorian feels his hand slip over the one Cullen has around his waist anyway, and Cullen rumbles something that sounds faintly like a purr.

“You’re too greedy with me to share my bed habits with anyone. Then they’d know something only you know,” Cullen teases drowsily, and starts laying soft, scruffy kisses on the back of Dorian’s head. The mage frowns against the ticklish sensation, and scoffs at the man’s next words. “And you’re not _that_ much of a gossip. …Right?”

It is satisfying, at least, to hear the pang of uncertainty in the commander’s voice. Dorian squirms smugly.

“Clearly you have a lot to learn about me. Sera’s impressions of you will only get funnier if she starts adding in snoring noises. And crawling in people’s laps.”

“I don’t crawl in anyone’s lap.”

“We’ll get there.”

Cullen’s kisses cease as he makes a choked, disgruntled noise, and Dorian laughs, his head tipping back and turning so he can half side-eye the commander.

“At least you’ve stopped snoring. You’re insufferable. And clingy. My back is covered in sweat.”

Cullen blinks drowsily at him and yawns, as if making a point, before slowly pressing forward.

“No— _NO_. _NO_ , CULLEN—“

The commander slowly rolls over on top of Dorian, squishing him gently into the mattress and careful not to actually crush him. Barely. The mage starts yelling immediately, pants and squirms and tries to kick back at him to no avail.

“Idiot! You’re such a big _log_ , how do you not trip over the weight of your own chest, you massive—“

“I’m not actually being insulted by any of this,” murmurs the commander, and grins before nipping at Dorian’s ear. He stiffens, and Cullen takes note of it.

 _Great_.

“I’m going to ignore you until you go away now,” snaps the smaller man, and would fold his arms and turn his cheek if he were capable of either thing. He settles for turning the ear Cullen was teasing at into the pillow.

“Finally, some quiet,” Cullen automatically sighs back, and Dorian makes a conflicted noise into his pillow.

With a low, surprisingly sultry laugh, Cullen presses a long, soft kiss into Dorian’s nape that makes him feel so absolutely safe and solid and loved, and he feels himself melt into the bed. He feels Cullen’s mouth close over his skin once, twice, three times more before he snuffles his way to the ear Dorian still has exposed.

“I never used to want to stay in bed,” he murmurs  there, quietly, and when Dorian feels fingers trace down his back and the weight on top of him shift a little, he shivers, already knowing where this is going. “The dreams… it felt like I was sitting in a prison between the sheets. There was no reason to sit where I was terrified. Waking up was like freedom, remaining was like willingly sitting behind jail bars.” The fingers find the small of Dorian’s back and his nails dig in, gently scratching and rubbing. Dorian lets out a little sigh and Cullen keeps his mouth where it is, pressing his thumb into the side of the mage’s spine. “The nightmares are no less horrible… but…”

Cullen’s sigh makes Dorian’s back lick up with goosebumps. Automatically, the former templar’s fingers move up to trace them, and the attention being given to him makes Dorian almost want to tip his cheek back into the pillow. It was so rare for the flustering to be given to _him_  instead, and he doesn’t like showing it, doesn’t get how Cullen can blush so blatantly. So easily. He is an open book, especially in this bed, and it’s only more obvious as he continues whispering.

“Instead of waking to silence and my own thoughts, now I get to wake up to your skin and your breath and your eyes.” He smiles, and Dorian feels the curve of his mouth against his ear. “And your complaints.” When Dorian’s only response is to roll his eyes, Cullen grins more broadly and chuckles before continuing. “It is… a comfort. I have been alone for such a long time. I thought it made me stronger. Being able to hold this weight on my own. But I… you are strong enough to hold it with me… and brave enough to stay even knowing…” His voice falters, shakes. Deep self-loathing. Regret. “… Knowing what I would have done to you… less than ten years ago.”

Dorian must turn around now, because warmth has lit up his skin and insides, and squirms until Cullen moves aside, much more willingly now. He lifts a hand to the man’s cheek and smooths his thumb over it, shushing him quietly. “I’m not brave for thinking you’re delicious,” he says, playful, but soft.

Cullen snorts, even as his eyes gleam with tenderness. “You’re brave for other reasons. That’s the difference. You don’t need me to be brave. But now that I’ve had you…” He flicks his eyes over Dorian’s face, scrutinizing, thoughtful. Delicate, almost. “I don’t think I could stand the thought of losing you. Every time you leave, I’m terrified you won’t return. Terrified. Venatori, templars… some bear. I pace and worry and wonder when you’ll be back.”

Dorian lifts a brow at him, nose wrinkling a little. “You know I can handle myself, commander.”

“I know you can. It’s me handling myself that’s the problem.”

The mage smiles despite himself and sighs, using the hand on Cullen’s face to cup his chin and gently shake his head back and forth. “I don’t like cowards, Cullen. It’s devastating to the attraction. If you were a coward, I’d have to steal your lion helmet. It’s the one good piece of clothing you own, but I would do it if I needed to.” Cullen’s smile is wobbly and sleepy, but he meets Dorian’s eyes when the mage tells him, “I don’t need to.”

There is a long moment of the tension leaving the room, and then Cullen smiles a little.

His head dips and he huffs a soft laugh. “… Well. Not only am I body-heavy, I’m emotionally heavy too.” His eyes flick up again, meeting Dorian’s dark ones, sheepish. “Good morning?”

Dorian smirks back at him and folds his arms behind his head. “Decent morning. I could use more of that backrub you were doing earlier and we’ll see how it goes.”

Cullen grins and dips to kiss him, hands already slipping under the mage to hold him up and work his fingers in. “If I do, will you promise to keep my snoring to yourself?”

“… Not a chance.”

 

If he does decide to keep their mornings private… especially this one… well. Then that’s Dorian’s secret to have.

 


End file.
